1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to apparatus for mixing a plurality of materials such as a liquid with a liquid, with a gas, with a dry granular or powder material, with solids in a slurry or a suspension or with combinations of these materials. In one embodiment, the mixing apparatus is constructed in a manner to aspirate ambient air into the mixing chamber. More specifically, the invention is directed to mixing apparatus having an elongated cylindrical mixing chamber with a plurality of inlet passages permitting the intimate mixing of gases, liquids and solids and combinations thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixers may be broadly classified as batch type or continuous type. In a batch mixer, two or more materials are placed in a container and mechanically mixed by stirring, rotation or tumbling. In continuous mixers, two or more materials are supplied at uniform flow rates into a mixing chamber and are mixed by their velocity and turbulence or by mechanical stirring. Mechanical mixing does not provide sufficient contact between all of the individual molecules of the materials to effect complete mixing or reaction. If the object of the mixing is a reaction, mechanical mixing is wasteful since excess reagents necessary for the reaction must be added in an attempt to achieve as much contact as possible. Thus, the mixing is inefficient.